1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor device, and in particular, to a DC device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the popularity of environmental friendliness, users desire electric equipment with low power consumption. However, most electric equipment uses an AC (alternating current) motor with high power consumption. As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional AC fan A1 includes an AC motor device A10, a housing A20, an impeller A30, a switch element A40, and a connector A50. The AC motor device A10 is disposed in the housing A20, and includes an AC motor A11 and a connector A12 coupled to the AC motor A11. The impeller A30 pivots on the AC motor A11, and driven by the AC motor A11. The switch element A40 may be a mechanical switch disposed on the housing A20. The switch element A40 may be electrically connected to the connector A12 by the connector A50.
When a manufacturer wants to manufacture a DC (direct current) fan with a DC motor, redesigning of a circuit and wire is needed. Moreover, additional parts may be added, such as a new housing or a new switch. Thus, the manufacturing cost of the DC fan is high, decreasing consumer demand.